The Super Semi-Finals
5:09 Cody 2015 * ' : ""' Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 5:10 Cody 2015 * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' * ' : "We had Glenn win again!"' * ' : "So he voted out Antonio!"' * ' : "Anyway, we are now down to the Final 4"' * ' : "Everyone now has a 25% chance of winning the million!"' * ' : "But only 3 of them will make it to the final tomorrow"' * ' : "Which of them will be the last loser of this series!"' * ' : "Find out right now..."' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "MINI ADVENTURE"' Theme Song TALK PEEPS 5:12 Amylover123 (Bianca) I'm gonna win 5:12 Prince2005 (Scott) No you won't! 5:13 Cody 2015 (mike) It's gonna be me! 5:13 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) No... me! 5:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay guys!"' * ' : "How do you all feel to be in the Final 4"' 5:14 Amylover123 (Bianca) Bianca will win losers 5:14 Cody 2015 (mike) You sure? 5:14 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Good! I will learn how it feels to be in the final 1 5:14 Amylover123 (Bianca) Bianca will take home the million even if she has to maw every one of you losers down 5:14 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay who here wants the million dollars!"' 5:15 Jasminefan114 (Bianca) Me! 5:15 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) I won't go down easy 5:15 Cody 2015 Your Mike Jaz Play him (mike) 5:15 Jasminefan114 ew but k (Mike) HI IM MIKE 5:16 Amylover123 (Bianca) You guys better just give me the million now I came here to win 5:16 Cody 2015 * ' : "Scott, you here?"' 5:16 Amylover123 (Bianca) Don't even try to beat me!! 5:16 Jasminefan114 (Mike) I LOVE YELLING AND STFU BIANCA! 5:16 Prince2005 (Scott) yup 5:16 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Ha! You are at the bottom 5:16 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then ready for the semi-finals?"' 5:16 Amylover123 (Bianca) Bianca will now bitch slap Mike *Bianca bitch slaps Mike* 5:16 Prince2005 (Scott) bitches go sit down and let this King win 5:16 Amylover123 (Bianca) Ya i am SO ready 5:16 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay no bitch slapping please"' 5:16 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) I am ready to win! 5:16 Amylover123 (Bianca) Fine Chris you so boring 5:17 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Cries in a corner* 5:17 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay here is the challenge"' 5:17 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) You are such a baby 5:17 Cody 2015 * ' : "First one to run around the island gets a point"' * ' : "GO"' 5:17 Amylover123 (Bianca) *runs around island* 5:17 Jasminefan114 (Mike) don't judge me 5:17 Cody 2015 * ' : "Bianca wins"' 5:17 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes everything goes to finish line and reaches hit mat wins 5:17 Amylover123 (Bianca) DONE 5:17 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Runs around island 5:17 Cody 2015 * ' : "That's 1 point for Bianca"' * ' : "Okay then now climb that mountain to get another point"' 5:18 Prince2005 (scoot) finishes everything 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "GO"' 5:18 Amylover123 (Bianca) *climb mountain* 5:18 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *runs 1 centimeter and passes out* 5:18 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) climbs mountain 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "Bianca wins"' 5:18 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "That's 2!"' * ' : "Now get back to that ship on the shore"' 5:18 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) gets on ship 5:18 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes 5:18 Amylover123 (Bianca) *get back to ship on shore* 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "Glenn wins"' * ' : "Okay then now catch me a shark"' 5:18 Prince2005 (Scott) catches a shark 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "Scott wins"' 5:18 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) catches shark 5:18 Amylover123 (Bianca) *catches shark* 5:18 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Runs around the island*' 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay that's 1 point for Glenn and Scott"' 5:18 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Finishes 5:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "Now make me some sushi with that spark meat"' 5:19 Amylover123 (Bianca) *finishes* 5:19 Prince2005 (Geoff) finishes 5:19 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Finishes 5:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "I want 500 sushi"' * ' : "GO"' 5:19 Amylover123 (Bianca) *does 500 sushi* 5:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "Bianca wins"' 5:19 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Climbs 1/20 of the mountain* 5:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then let's all head back to the city"' 5:19 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Finishes 5:19 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes 5:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "First one to New York wins"' * ' : "GO"' 5:19 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) finishes 5:19 Amylover123 (Bianca) *finishes* 5:19 Prince2005 (Scott) finisges 5:20 Cody 2015 * ' : "Finish what?"' 5:20 Prince2005 (Scott) done 5:20 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Gets hit by a car* 5:20 Amylover123 (Bianca) *finishes getting to NY* 5:20 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) finishes getting to ny 5:20 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then welcome back to the City"' 5:20 Prince2005 (Scott) done 5:21 Cody 2015 * ' : "The points stands: (bianca) 3 (scott) 1 (glenn) 1"' 5:21 Prince2005 (Scott) done 5:21 Jasminefan114 (Mike) what about me! 5:21 Cody 2015 Okay be kind guys saying DONE is not enough 5:21 Prince2005 (Scott) done 5:21 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then now climb to the top of the Empire State Building for 2 points!"' 5:21 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes 5:21 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) finishes challenge 5:21 Amylover123 (Bianca) *climbs to top of empire state bulding* 5:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "Bianca wins"' 5:22 Prince2005 (scott wait your turn) 5:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "That's 5"' * ' : "Okay then who here can jump off the building!!!"' 5:22 Prince2005 wait you said we can goplay 5:22 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *climbs 1/4 and falls* ahhhhhhhh 5:22 Amylover123 (Bianca) *jump off bulding* 5:22 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Jumps off 5:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "Mike wins"' * ' : "That's 1 for Mike"' * ' : "LOL"' * ' : "Okay then everyone go to Queens!"' 5:23 Jasminefan114 (Mike) yay i got a point for sucking :D 5:23 Amylover123 (Bianca) *goes to Queens* 5:23 Prince2005 (Scott) go to queens 5:23 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) gets to queens 5:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "Bianca wins"' * ' : "Okay that's 6 Bianca"' 5:23 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Goes to queens* 5:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "Now head to Coney Island and get on the rollercoaster"' 5:23 Amylover123 (Bianca) *goes to coney island and gets on rollercoaster* 5:23 Prince2005 (Scott) heads to coney island 5:23 MintSkittlePenguin (glenn) gets on rollercoaster 5:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "Bianca wins"' * ' : "Okay then that's it"' * ' : "Bianca is safe!"' 5:24 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Heads to Coney island and gets on the rollercoaster* 5:24 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Dammit! 5:24 Cody 2015 * ' : "Now the rest of you!"' 5:24 Amylover123 (Bianca) BOOM BITCHES 5:24 Jasminefan114 (Mike) NOOOOO 5:24 Cody 2015 * ' : "Who here wants 3 points!"' 5:24 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) me 5:24 Amylover123 (Bianca) Me 5:24 Jasminefan114 (Mike) ME! 5:24 Amylover123 (Bianca) But i'm safe so whatevs 5:24 Cody 2015 * ' : "Build a spaceship and head to the moon"' 5:24 Prince2005 (Scott) builds spaceship 5:24 Cody 2015 * ' : "GO"' 5:25 Jasminefan114 (Po) 5:24 Prince2005 (Scott) goes to the moon 5:25 Cody 2015 * ' : "Scott wins"' 5:25 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) builds ship and gets on moon 5:25 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then that's it"' * ' : "Glenn and Mike are LOW"' 5:25 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Bulids a stick* 5:25 Cody 2015 * ' : "Now, which one of you will be OUT?"' 5:25 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Mike 5:25 Cody 2015 * ' : "We need a tiebreaker!"' 5:25 Jasminefan114 (Mike) STFU 5:25 Cody 2015 * ' : "Last one to Earth is OUT!"' 5:25 Prince2005 (Scott) does what Chris says and finishes 5:25 Cody 2015 * ' : "GO"' 5:25 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) gets on earth 5:25 Cody 2015 * ' : "Mike is OUT!"' 5:25 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Goes to earth* 5:26 Cody 2015 * ' : "Too slow Mike"' 5:26 Jasminefan114 (Mike) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ok 5:26 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then the Final 3 are now Bianca, Scott and Glenn"' * ' : "Congrats, your going to the finale!!!"' 5:26 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Kicks (Bianca) in the bawls* 5:26 Amylover123 (Bianca) Just because I am a winner 5:26 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Mike was too much of a baby to even make it to the beggining 5:26 Amylover123 (Bianca) True dat 5:26 Jasminefan114 (Mike) *Gets shot down* 5:26 Cody 2015 You liked god playing? 5:26 Amylover123 (Bianca) Ewww Glenn you're gross 5:27 Prince2005 (Scott) ahh!!! 5:27 Amylover123 it was so fun 5:27 Cody 2015 You think you can dodge bullets 5:27 Amylover123 godplaying 5:27 Prince2005 I did 5:27 Amylover123 ILG 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then survive this!"' 5:27 Amylover123 I love Godplaying 5:27 Jasminefan114 y 5:27 Prince2005 it was fun me two 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' *shoots Scott in the face*' 5:27 Amylover123 (Bianca) *laughs* 5:27 Prince2005 (Scott) *dodges* 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' : "Oooooo"' * ' : "Nice!"' 5:27 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) I think you died 5:27 Prince2005 (Scott) bam boom 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' *catches Glenn in FIRE*' 5:28 Prince2005 (Scott) he's dead 5:28 MintSkittlePenguin (glenn) runs into water 5:28 Jasminefan114 R.I.P (Mike) Noone cared that he died anyways 5:28 Prince2005 (Scott) he's gone oh well 5:28 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Glenn is safe"' * ' *cuts Bianca in half with samurai sword*' 5:29 Amylover123 (Bianca) *uses glue and puts herself back together* 5:29 Jasminefan114 (Beth) wtf? 5:29 Amylover123 (Bianca) Elementary school skills 5:29 Cody 2015 * ' : "Glue won't do you good?"' 5:29 Prince2005 (Scott) take Bianca's god powers away forever 5:29 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Wow 5:29 Amylover123 (Bianca) *just heals* 5:29 Cody 2015 (staci) GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES!!! * ' : "Oh no!"' * ' : "Run!"' 5:29 Jasminefan114 (Beth) *Kills Staci* 5:29 Cody 2015 (staci) *dodges* 5:29 Amylover123 (Bianca) *takes on Staci* (Bianca) BRING IT BITCH 5:29 Cody 2015 (staci) *eats Bianca* 5:29 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) *slits Staci's throat 5:29 Prince2005 (Scott) teleports to japan 5:30 Amylover123 (Bianca) *escapes through her mouth* 5:30 Jasminefan114 (Beth) how do you dodge murder? 5:30 Cody 2015 (staci) *eats Glenn* 5:30 Amylover123 (Bianca) *cuts Staci's stomach open releasing Glenn* 5:30 Cody 2015 (staci) *eats Scott* 5:30 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) Thanks 5:30 Prince2005 (Scott) disperse somewhere stack can't go and it's impossible for her to 5:30 Jasminefan114 (Beth) *Sprays Staci away* 5:30 Amylover123 (Bianca) Don't expect any more favours from me, Glenn! 5:30 Cody 2015 (staci) *flies to Japan and its Scott* 5:30 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) *shoots Staci 5:30 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then that's it for today"' 5:30 Prince2005 (Scott) gets out mouth and goes to a place stack will die if followed 5:31 Cody 2015 * ' : "See ya tomorrow"' * ' : "For the finale"' 5:31 Amylover123 (Bianca) bye homos 5:31 Cody 2015 * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' 5:31 Jasminefan114 (Staci) *Kills herself* 5:31 Prince2005 (scoot) shoots chris 5:31 MintSkittlePenguin (Glenn) GLENN 5:31 Cody 2015 * ' : "Mini Adventure!"' 5:31 Amylover123 (Bianca) It's finale time bitches! 5:31 Prince2005 (Scott) die chris 5:31 Cody 2015 (stop) END OF EPISODE (stop) WHO HERE WANTS TO HOST THE FINALE!!!